


Sebastian's new team

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Singapore Grand Prix 2018, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian has enough with Ferrari. Thankfully Kimi has an alternative offer.





	Sebastian's new team

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just done with this season. And I'm done with how Ferrari are treating Seb :)

“Can’t you see your way isn’t working?” Sebastian asks, voice low. He’s never spoken back before but now he feels he has to. He feels sick, and weary and so bone tired that he just doesn’t care anymore.

“Excuse me?” Maurizio’s voice is deadly calm, controlled rage at its finest.

“Your way isn’t working. Your strategists ignore me, you refuse every option I give you, you fuck up every single race. This is why we’re not winning the title.” Sebastian replies, voice getting louder on every word spoken.

Maurizio’s face darkens, hands fits at his sides. “If you don’t like how the team are managed perhaps you should leave.”

A slow smile appears on Sebastian’s face, the first genuine one all weekend. “Maybe I should, Kimi?”

Kimi’s head pops into the room, a grin on his face. “Yes, Seb?”

“That seat in Sauber. Did they say yes to my offer?” Sebastian asks casually.

“They said yes. You’re with me from next year.” The Finn replies in answer.

“So let me get this straight. I can be safe in the knowledge I have a drive with a team that will listen to us both and give us a car we can develop?” Sebastian clarifies.

“We can develop the car together, and our sponsors will makes them more competitive.” Kimi nods.

“Lovely. Well I’m done here. Nice to have driven with you Mau but now, go fuck yourself.” Sebastian pats his shoulder and smiles, leaving the room and taking Kimi’s hand. Before he leaves the room however he snaps his fingers, “Oh! Before I forget, ruin Charles and we will make sure our cars will be living hell for yours. Sound good? That boy deserves more than how you’re treating your current line up.”

Maurizio has now turned bright red in anger and Sebastian quickly leads Kimi out of the room, laughing as soon as they’re out in the paddock.

“Freedom.” Kimi grins, looking at Sebastian happily. “How does it feel?”

“It feels amazing.” Sebastian grins. “Now I can just drive without holding an entire team together and without the press breathing down my neck.”

Kimi nods and wraps an arm around his waist to pull him in close. “And we will be together.”

“Together.” Sebastian echoes, a warm smile on his face as he follows the Finn up the paddock, the two headed into Sauber to see Charles and arrange everything for 2019. 


End file.
